Video monitoring systems for monitoring the plurality of areas in a given facility as well as incorporating sensors and alarm systems for actuating various video monitors at different sections of a facility are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,057,818, 5,144,661 and 4,141,006. However, such prior art systems do not provide a realistic presentation to the operating personnel.
According to the invention, a security alarm monitor which uses a combination of three-dimensional (3D) and two-dimensional (2D) visualizations to display the status of security devices and allow the operator to respond to alarms. The alarm monitor console includes 3D and 2D display areas, either in split-screen or on a single monitor or on dual monitors. The 3D display area uses a photo-realistic representation of a facility and overlays iconic or 3D representations of a plurality of security devices, showing their locations, coverage areas, and alarm status. The 2D display area shows a map, architectural drawing, image-based overhead view or combination of the three for a facility and security device icon. The alarm representations in the 2D and 3D display areas are synchronized, and the 3D display gives a dynamic view of the facility or compound. When the alarm occurs, the 3D display flies to the preprogrammed view of the alarm location, issues a preprogrammed audio alert, and animates the alarm icon to indicate its status.
Furthermore, the invention provides visual security monitoring system for monitoring outdoor security systems of a facility comprising a plurality of video cameras to include security cameras and video switchers and/or multiplexers. There is provided a plurality of security devices to include intrusion detection, access control, GPS, other security software, and/or digital video recording systems. There is provided a plurality of digital interfaces connected to receive alarm signals from said security devices and correlating said alarms and said video systems, and display monitors for sequentially displaying video images from said video switchers and/or multiplexers. A computer is connected to the digital interfaces and one or more video display monitors for automatically displaying video based on alarm inputs from said security systems. A computer display monitor, preferably having a touch screen pointing device, but other pointing devices can be used, for graphical display of alarm events from said security systems in a geographic context.
In one preferred embodiment, in the visual security monitoring system defined above, the computer causes three-dimensional (3D) visual simulation of said facility to be displayed on said computer display monitor using a geometric computer model derived from imagery and/or photographs such that the said monitor displays a spatially accurate and realistic visual representation of the facility.
In another preferred embodiment, in the visual security monitoring system defined above, each video camera and each security device is represented as a 3D geometric model or 3D sensor icon, and wherein each 3D sensor icon represents both the physical device and its coverage area, wherein each 3D sensor icon is rendered in 3D visual simulation at a position in 3-space corresponding to its approximate geographic location and area of coverage.
In another preferred embodiment, in the visual security monitoring system defined above, the physical status and/or alarm status of the security devices and/or cameras are displayed graphically by altering the visual properties of each corresponding 3D sensor icon defined above in response to the alarm inputs, and wherein a plurality of visual properties may be used to represent alarm states including colors, textures, and animation of said visual properties.
In another preferred embodiment, the visual security monitoring system defined above provides transitions of the 3D eye point of the photo-realistic simulation to a lookdown angle optimal for viewing the simulation of said alarm inputs with rapid, smooth, and continuous motion that simulates flying to that location in 3-space in response to:                (1) a user graphically selecting any of the 3D sensor icons in the said photo-realistic visual simulation, and/or        (2) alarm inputs from the security and/or video devices.        
Finally, in another preferred embodiment, the visual security monitoring system defined above sends any hardware or software command to any security device, the video systems, other hardware, and/or other software in response to:                (1) a user graphically selecting any of the volumetric areas in the photo-realistic visual simulation, and/or        (2) alarm inputs from the security and/or video devices.        
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide an improved visual security monitoring system which provides a more realistic and user-friendly display of alarm conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more realistic and dynamic presentation of a facility or compound in the areas where there is an alarm situation.